Taking The Crown
by thedreamoath
Summary: Traditional values and progress clash when the queen and the council disagree. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't understand why this is an issue." Elsa said rather bluntly.

"We want to maintain a certain level of familiarity, of tradition. If the people see the queen in a crown different than that of her parents, it can lead to confusion and mistrust." The council and the queen had been discussing the issue of the headpiece for nearly two hours with no plausible solution in sight. "Surely you can understand that."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Mistrust? Councilman Lidvin I am certain that after what happened at my coronation and the events that followed, if anyone were to mistrust me they would have long left this kingdom and it's queen. At this point you are merely trying to trick the people into thinking that its ruler is the same as every other one; which she most certainly is not."

"Your majesty, it's not just that. The crown is a symbol of Arendelle and what she stands for."

"It was a symbol of what my mother and father believed in and created. You still act as though I am all but eighteen and am still in need of constant supervision. I cannot deny that you have done well on my mother and father's orders to keep my sister and I safe until my coronation, but your ways of thinking are in the past. This is a fresh start for Arendelle, I want our crowns to reflect that."

"Here," Elsa said, sliding a few leafs of paper towards Lidvin, "With the help of some local artisans I have prepared a few ideas for you to mull over in the time being."

"Until tomorrow then, your majesty?" He replied, gathering up the sheets.

Elsa nodded and gestured to the door, watching the council slowly file out and talk amongst themselves.

—

Anna could hear the dull shuffle from the foot of the stairs; the murmured partings and the soft footsteps as the council left the room. She knew from the tone in their good-byes that the meeting hadn't gone exactly as they wanted, so her sister would be forced to spend another tedious afternoon with them. But all that was forgotten for the time being: Anna was promised that as soon as the meeting was over, Elsa would spend time with her, doing nearly anything she wanted. The princess eagerly made her way over to the door just as the last of the council passed through and poked her head inside.

"Elsa! Okay so I was thinking that we could-" Anna stopped mid-sentence. Her sister was still seated at the head of the table, her hand partly run through her hair and a look of exasperation that she hadn't worn in a very long time. "Uh oh," Anna plunked herself down and leaned on the table, "what happened?"

The queen sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face. "The council is insisting that I take on mother's crown instead of fashioning my own. Our own."

Anna frowned. "Why do they want that?"

"Because they want to keep traditions. Preserve the old ways. Things that mean nothing to the kingdom and people of Arendelle but everything to them." Elsa sighed. "It's been a trying experience to make them see that it's a new era, and new values come into play. I'm not abandoning our core values and traditions, I just feel that using mother's crown is a step backwards."

"Can't you just fire them?" Anna asked, playing absently with one of her braids.

Elsa laughed. "I could, but then I would be council-less and have quite an angry mob to deal with in the aftermath. Despite their often stubborn ways, they are good in what they do."

"Hmm. What if the queen _and_ the princess were against it?" Anna straightened up and fluffed her skirt. "They can't possible deny the both of us."

"W-well I don't think your voice would make a particular difference, to be honest." Elsa giggled. "The fact of the matter is I am getting through to them, slowly but surely. Besides, I doubt you could sit patiently through an entire meeting without nodding off or pulling hidden pastries from your skirt hems."

"That was only…" Anna paused to count briefly on her fingers, "six times! And they were good too. Now I have to remember what dress that was…"

"…the point is I want to help. Please Elsa? I'll behave and have positive input and I'll even read off notes if you want me too! I like the idea of having new crowns and new designs! With flowers and ships!"

For a full minute, Elsa sat in silent thought. "Alright, you can join me next time."

"Really?! Thank you!" Anna jumped up to hug her sister but the hem of her dress caught the edge of her chair leaving the princess face-first on the floor.

Elsa laughed. " As long as there isn't any of that."

"Hadn't really planned on it." Anna grinned, pushing herself off the floor and dusting herself off. "But in the mean time there's a cake in the kitchen that's just begging to be sampled. Are you coming?"

"Go on ahead," Elsa waved dismissively, "I'll catch up in a minute."

Okay! But I can't guarantee that there will be anything left by the time you get there." Anna called out, skipping out the doors.

The queen smiled. "I'll take my chances."


	2. Chapter 2

"They're late." Anna sighed and stretched her arms behind her head. The queen and the princess had been waiting in the hall for nearly twenty minutes with no sign of the council.

"I know, but there isn't much I can do save for sending Gerda or Kai on a wild goose chase. So please sit properly, I'm certain they'll be here soon." Elsa rearranged her papers for the third time that afternoon, trying to keep her thoughts in order. There was a lot to be done to convince the council to have new crowns forged, and with Anna on board, it was likely to be a very heated discussion.

"Fine. But if they're not here in ten minutes I'm getting a snack." Anna fluffed out her skirt and made her dress as proper as she could muster. After begging her sister to be a part of this meeting, she didn't want to entirely let her down. She had just finished smoothing out her bodice when the door creaked open.

"Good afternoon your majesty. Oh! And your highness! I didn't expect you to be here. Will you be staying for the duration of the meeting?" Lidvin said with a curt bow.

"She will." Elsa replied, "Please, take a seat."

"Of course, your majesty. As per our last conversation we went over some of the finer points as to why a change of crown may or may not be a good thing. I conferred with the council and even brought it up to some of the people of Arendelle and we maintain our stance on the matter."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow and glanced at her sister. Although Anna was doing her best to look proper and princess-like, there was a look of confusion on her face. "Councilman Lidvin, are you saying that for the sake of familiarity the crown has not been changed once in the four hundred years Arendelle has been a kingdom?"

"No," he said hesitantly, "but this is different."

"Of course it's different!" Anna said, nearly jumping out of her seat. "My sister, er, the queen is different, so the crowns should be too. It can't be the first time a new king decided he wanted a new crown for himself so why is this such a big deal? It's not like we're tearing down the castle walls and cancelling trades, we're just giving the place some redecorating! Right? And if anyone knows the people of Arendelle, it's me." Anna finished crossing her arms and put on what she hoped was her best royal expression.

If either the council or the queen had something to say it was momentarily lost in the wake of Anna's outburst.

"Councilman," the queen started, suppressing a giggle, "my sister does make very valid points. While you may have questioned a few people here and there she in the one who is out throughout the kingdom on a nearly daily basis. If anyone would know what Arendelle wants, it would be her." She smiled softly at Anna. "I am certain that Arendelle and her people would embrace a change."

The other council members nodded in agreement and even Lidvin could see he was fighting a losing battle.

"Then if it pleases your majesty and your highness, shall I take the drafts to be finalized?" He said with a stiff bow.

"Of course." Elsa said with a nod. "And I shall have Anna accompany you."

The princess looked confused. "You want me to go with him?"

"Absolutely. I'm sure he would love your input on the matter."

"Great! I have a _bundle_ of ideas." Anna exclaimed, bouncing from her seat to the door, leaving Lidvin to follow rather sulkily.

"Well," Elsa said, addressing the remaining council, "if there's nothing more to discuss, shall we be on our way?"

There was a general murmur of consent as they filed out. But one member stalled behind.

"Just between you and I, your majesty, I did always like the princess' spirt."

The queen gave a soft laugh. "As do I, councilman. As do I."


End file.
